


Sunken Teeth

by dhampir



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clexa, Clexa Vampire AU, F/F, Fluff, I should be doing school assignments, Most definitely, POV Lexa, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, Top Lexa, Vampire Lexa, Vampires, probably, the 100 au, vampire, well mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir/pseuds/dhampir
Summary: Lexa's nightly job and snack hunt are rudely interrupted, which lands her in a very uncomftrable situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how frequently I'll update this, I'm just really digging vampire Lexa and had to write this.

 

Sitting a top of emergency stairs, Lexa eyed and waited on her target to stroll drunkenly down the street and turn the unfortunate corner. Hunger was starting to show in her eyes, and she couldn't wait for a meal since she hasn't eaten in a while now.

She felt the sharp points of her teeth slowly growing out and her mouth watered, as the selected person walked closer and closer.

She jumped down, making sure to land in almost complete silence, deep in the corner of the dead end street, she leaned againts a wall and yelped in pain, shouting out for help. The tall, bulky man just passing the corner stopped and looked.

"Help, please. I think I broke my leg." The man slowly walked over, and this made her know his attempts aren't to exactly help her.

"Are you here all by yourself?"

She could barely keep the grin off her face. "Yeah. Please, could you just help me to the street? I need to get home."

The man slowly approached, and she could feel the excitment pool in her stomach. She backed away a little, closer to the darkness where noone could see.

"Sure thing, I'll help you out. Mind if I help myself out as well?"

He started laughing, hands reaching towards his belt. He moved closer, and as soon as he was in the right proximity, she grabbed his head in one swift move and kneed him in the face. He fell to the floor, blood gushing out of his nose and crying. She finally let her mouth strech into a grin.

"Sure thing. I just have to take care of this first."

She grabbed him by his legs and dragged him behind the dumpster, throwing him againts the wall. He let out another painful cry, and she grabbed him by the collar to drag him upright. She could see his pulsing vein and the smell of blood made her head spin.

"How's this for your nightly fantasy?" She punched him again to make sure he won't put up much of a struggle, and opened her mouth, fangs fully out. She saw the look of terror on his face, and with every bit of enjoyment she bit into his neck, finally calming down her dry throat and stomach.

But she made sure not to drain him dry. Oh no, pieces of shit like him don't deserve to die like this. When she was done, she looked at him with the nicest face she could manage. His shit of a face could barely stay up, but he still looked at her.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" She said, with a cold voice.

"Now do me a favor, honey." She brought her mouth back to his neck and lingered there for a moment. She moved up to his ear, whispering. "Die."

Her fangs sunk into his neck once more, tearing out a nice chunk of flesh. He yelled out, but almost nothing came out. She dropped him to the floor like he was nothing but a single piece of trash and walked away.

 

\--

 

Sitting on her sofa, comftrably buried in her blanket with a bowl of rice noodles and tuna, Clarke was satisfied of her situation. Ever since she started college, she grown accustomed to staying in more and more. Raven was scattering through her closet and putting on different clothes.

It didn't take long for her to finally decide on a black jacket, ripped jeans and regular t-shirt. There was a long necklace hanging around her neck, jumping left and right as she exited her room.

"You sure you're not coming with me? My bike still has room for 1." She leaned againts the wall, tossing her keys up and down.

"Yeah Rae, I want some alone time."

"Suit yourself." She walked out, giving her a smirk before closing the door.

Finally. She was alone. She opened her sketchbook and began sketching in three different landscapes. It hadn't taken long before the living room table was a mess of watercolor and eraser dust. She'd been listening to some random music on youtube, and she lost track of time.

It was nearly 1AM, and she knew she'd have to go to sleep for the 7am class tommorow, but something about the piece just bothered her, so she stayed up, staring at it, trying to make little fixes that she could.

Suddenly, she heard a smashing of glass, and before she could turn breaking wood and a loud thud. Her eyes widened and she jumped up, staring at the girl on the floor. She could hear her muttering words as she got up. The girl was dressed in a black tanktop with tight jeans and boots. Her hair was a mess and she couldn't tell what was her blood and what wasn't.

It didn't take long for a second figure to appear, only this one jumped to her floor from the next building. From. The next. Building. She was 7 stories high.

She stood there, frozen, as two people beat eachoter up in her apartment. Fast. Really fast. It was all a blur, really, but that must've been from the schock. Right? She hear a cracking of bones, and the unknown figure, judging by the posture a man, didn't move anymore and fell to the floor.

She kept looking between the figure and the girl, not knowing what to say or do. She couldn't really, she felt like her brain restricted her from doing anything.

The brunette looked at her with green, piercing eyes and said nothing for a moment, untill she finally snapped out of it and figured out what to do.

"Terribly sorry about this, I would clean it up myself but um." She took out a dart and threw it on the floor. "I feel a bit dizzy."

She tried going for the window, but only stumbled and fell to the floor.

Clarke was finally able to move, running to the unmoving man and discovering he is indeed dead. She turned her attention on the girl, who now lay on the floor unconscious. And for the first time, she realised the living room was now completly wrecked.

 

\--

 

On her way back home, she was texting her client the job's been done and was setting up a meeting point to collect the rest of the money, every now and then she just looked up to jump from roof to roof. She hadn't noticed the man following her up untill the last second. He grabbed her from behind, and with her elbow she hit him hard enough in the stomach he let her go.

He tried to hi her again but she was able to block all of his swings, getting a few of her own in. She hadn't realised how close to the edge she was, but when she did it was too late. The second it took her to look behind her and not step off, the asswipe kicked her, making her head straight through the window.

An assassin gets assassinated, she thoght, picking herself up from the floor. She looked to her right, and there was a blonde girl standing there, frozen. Shit. Collateral damage. Now she had to kill him, or he'll kill them both. When he saw she was still alive, he jumped in himself, and she lunged at him full force.

He was taller than her for about two heads, but she was sure she could take him. Up untill the point where he stuck something in her arm. Fuck. Alright Woods, get your shit together. She slid under his legs, using his slow movements to jump on his back, and with one swift move she snapped his neck.

Mentally, she congratualted on making sure the blonde girl lives, if she won't have a heart attack. But now she has to deal with someone.

Her vision went blurry and she knew her time was running out. She realised she'd been staring at the blonde for a while.

"Terribly sorry about this, I would clean it up myself but um." She pulled out the dart, and could feel her brain blacking out. "I feel a bit dizzy." In a last attempt to try to avoid dealing with the situation of someone knowing of her exsistance, she went for the window, before meeting the floor again.

 

\--

 

She'd rang Raven for the fifth time now, but she wasn't picking up. Clarke was freaking the fuck out. There was a dead body in her living room, and an unconscious one right next to it. It was one fucking AM, so there's no way this didn't wake up the whole building.

She kept waiting for cops to show up at her door, neighbours, anyone. What the fuck was she supposed to do. How does she explain this, at all?

Keep it cool Clarke. She kept making mental notes to not freak out. Eventually, she decided to move the body to Raven's bedroom, and move the brunette to hers. Moving the man was like trying to drag an elephant. This was the most exercise she'd gotten the whole year.

The brunette however, was much lighter, and she managed to move her on to a bed. She ran back to the living room, putting everything that wasn't broken in place. Luckly, everything except the window and counter top was fine.

And just in time, there was a knock on her door.

"Toronto Police, open up." Fuck.

She went over, and upon the question on the noise complaint, she explained someone threw a brick at her window from the other building, startling her and making her hit the counter top, somehow breaking it, and that no, she didn't see who did it.

The police left her with no further questions after seeing the living room. After she closed the door behind them she wanted to yell, to punch something, just do anything to release the tension and stress and the level of fucked up this is.

-

"Okay but why put the dead guy in MY room?"

"You didn't pick up and the police were at the door I PANICKED." She was making a lot of effort not to yell, or punch something, or do anything. A drunk Raven is as useless as a spoon with a hole in it.

"Alright. We'll deal with this in the morning." Her brain exploded.

"The morning, Rae? There is a passed out woman on my bed, and a dead man in yours."

Raven stared at her blankly for a second, nodding. "Yeah. And untill she wakes up, we'll wait."

"What if she doesn't?"

Raven let out a big sigh.

"Look, I'll take a blood sample and a sample of whatever's in that needle and run it tommorow in the lab. Let's just chill on the sofa and get some sleep, alright?"

She glanced at her bedroom, looking at the still very much unconscious woman on her bed. She rolled her eyes and threw herself on the better part of the couch.

"Why do you get to have the better part?"

She shot a death glare at her. "Cause I was the one dealing with this, while you were out being wasted."

"Fair point."

 

\--

 

The headache in her head was unstandable, and her throat felt so dry. Her body was heavy and weak. She needed blood, badly, but there was no way she could overpower someone like this. She tried to focus in on what was happening, but her brain just didn't allow her to.

She opened her eyes, happily seeing it was still night time. Or was night time again. She wasn't sure at how much time has passed, so she felt for her phone. Fuck. It wasn't there.

She tried getting up on her legs, but it was harder than she thought. There was no energy in her whatsoever and she could barely open her eyes, let alone walk. This isn't good.

Somehow, she managed to get out of the room to find two girls sleeping on the sofa. The body was gone, and the room looked like nothing happened, apart from the smashed window and broken counter top.

She felt for anything she could grab on to and get out, trying not to wake up the sleeping pair. But even for a vampire, she couldn't keep too quiet. There was nothing between her and the counter top to grab on to, so she lunged at it, grabbing it. It was fine at first, untill the broken part gave up under her weight and she fell on the floor, with a very loud thud.

"What was that?"

"Get the light."

The sudden brightness blinded her, and she couldn't help but hiss. That was a mistake, as she realised her physical state probably looks terrifying right now, and that was confirmed when she saw the horrified look on their faces. This was the part where it would be wise to speak, but her throat was so dry she could barely utter out words.

"I don't. Want to hurt you. Please." She couldn't look up at them. She knew her eyes had probably gone white, and her fangs were fully out. The only reason she wasn't tearing them apart and drinking them dry was because she couldn't.

"What the fuck are you?"

She heard the beating of their hearts, it was so fast. "I'm not a. Not a threat. Please. I need." She cut herself off. Even if they knew what she needed, they'd probably kill her before getting her blood. She weighed her chances. Maybe she could take down one, get atleast a little blood. But the brown girl, she looked muscular, she coudn't take her.

Jesus, Lexa. Whatever's left of your moral code, find it.

"I just. Need blood. Please." She uttered out the words, hoping there was a chance she'll survive this. She almost scoffed at herself, more than a 600 year old vampire, dying at the hands of two mortals. Pathetic.

"Should we help her?"

"Clarke, look at her. She's not human."

"I have some blood bags for medical emergencies here. What other choice do we have, have two bodies in our apartment?"

There was a long pause, and a low uttered "fine" before one of them moved to get, presumably, the blood bag. She tried to breathe through her nose, even though her throat burned so bad. She didn't want them to see her fangs more than they probably did.

"You better not kill us after this. Or I'll haunt you."

"Cmon' Rae, stop it." There was a bag tossed at her, and when she didn't need to look to know what it was. It was blood. She could smell it. She grabbed it as quick as she could and sucked it dry in almost an instant.

"She had no problem killing the other guy." 

She could feel her throat stop hurting, and some of her energy returning. But her body still felt so heavy.

"I killed him simply because if I hadn't, he would kill me and your friend there. Clarke, right?" She could still feel her fangs, but her eyes returned to normal, so that was better than nothing. She picked herself up, still having to lean on the broken piece of the counter top. The blonde nodded.

"Speaking of him, where is he?"

The brunette, Raven, pointed towards the other room. She nodded.

"I'll deal with it. Look, sorry about your apartment, I'll pay for the damage." She tried to stand up and walk, but all she managed to do was fall to the floor. She didn't know what he poisoned her with, but she knew she was lucky to still be walking this planet. The blonde tried to pick her up, and as soon as her hand touched her, she smelled the sweet blood flowing through her.

"I don't want to alarm you, but please remove your hand." Clarke immediatly retracted it, and she went back to the counter, leaning on it.

"You're gonna need another one of those, won't you?" Clarke asked. She nodded, not looking at her. This situation was not ideal.

The blonde went and came back with another one, and she finished it in no time, again. The sweet blood flowing down her throat wasn't fresh, but it was enough for her body to get out of schock, even for a little time.

"We didn't really catch your name."

She put the bag down, looking up at them. If this was any other situation, she'd take this chance and go. But she felt the poison was still in her, and knew she'll need their help.

"Lexa."

"Okay, Lexa. Mind explaining this?"

-

After a fourth blood bag and the ability to focus again, she was able to tell them what happened. She wasn't thrilled on any questions they asked, but Clarke kept promising blood bags.

"So you're..a vampire? Those exsist?"

She nodded. She brought the blood bag back to her nose, masking the sweet smell of Clarke's blood. The bags helped, but she knew she'll need fresh blood if she wants to recover quickly. If not, this'll take forever.

"You're sure he'll just disappear on the sunlight?"

She nodded again. "Just some ash will be left." Raven got up to move the body, and she was left alone with Clarke for a while. When the smell of alcohol disappeared, the sweet scent became even stronger.

"Are you.. okay?"

She couldn't make herself look up. "Fine."

They agreed to let her stay untill she's better, and she promised them she'll take care of the damage.

"I just need a laptop, I'll paypal you the money. Will 20K be enough?"

Clarke seemed to've choked for a second.

"20K? Are you serious?" She nodded, and returned back to being busy with the bag, which she unfortunatelly finished soon.

"That's enough to renovate the whole apartment."

"It's for your trouble and..trauma. Do with it whatever you want."

Clarke thanked her, and after Raven dragged the body into the sunlight, they both had to go to their classes, Clarke promising her more blood bags, so she was left alone, with a tauting look at the roof and her phone on it.

She planned to get it at night, but for now, she returned to Clarke's bed and fell asleep, smelling the sweet scent of the blonde. She wasn't sure what, but something just attracted her to the girl.

 

\--

 

Classes kept going by awfully slowly. She looked at the clock, wrote a sentance or two, and looked at the clock again. All she wanted to do was return home, and when the last bell rang she all but flew out of the room. She stopped at the med room, waiting for a chance to snach a bag or two while pretending she was doing some research.

But the room was always full of people and it was almost 4PM now. She knew Lexa needed the blood, and badly. She didn't want a vicious vampire in her room.

But as the clock closed in to 4:30PM, and still not a single chance to grab a blood bag, she knew she was out of luck. The room was closing and so was her chance of the blood bags.

So she returned home with empty hands, surprised to find Lexa sleeping on her bed.

She put down her bag and took a good look at the girl. Her face looked better, a bit less sick now. She couldn't help but notice the toned arms, covered in some long faded scars. They looked like battle scars. God she looked good in the tank top. There was a tattoo on her arm, but she couldn't make out what it was.

"Are you done staring?"

Seeing she's awake startled her.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was." Her voice was low and raspy, and something about it make Clarke feel things she probably shouldn't.

"Did I wake you?"

"Your scent did." She opened her eyes. The green, piercing eyes she remembers seeing last night were now soft.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to."

"It's okay. Just please tell me you brought more blood bags."

She felt her stomach tighten. "About that. I couldn't get them." She wasn't sure what she expected, but a slight flash of disappointment in her eyes and a silent "okay" wasn't it.

"You're not upset?"

"You're helping me get back to function. I should be glad you're willing to help me at all considering." She ended her sentance, sighing.

They talked for a while, and Lexa told her the guy was probably a hitman ordered to kill her. She explained how vampires live among humans, and in return Clarke told her a bit about herself. But she couldn't help but notice Lexa was stiff and held back the whole time.

"What's bothering you?" The girl looked at her, playing confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what. You keep holding back from me, every time I get closer you flinch."

She stood up from the chair and sat on the bed, Lexa visibly trying to calm herself down. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"Look, I'm sorry it's just. You. Your scent. It's so strong. It overwhelms me. It makes it hard for me to control myself."

She didn't move from the bed, just leaned in closer. She wasn't sure why she was playing games with a hungry vampire. But something about her made Clarke want to.

"I know you need fresh blood, Lexa. You told me it speeds up the healing process."

"I was going to get that taken care of tonight. But with no blood bags I don't know if I can do that." There was a slight silence, and she sat closer to her.

"I can help you." Lexa slowly shook her head. "No." She put her hand on her thigh, gripping it.

"It's okay. I allow you to." The girl looked at her, with uncertanty and what seemed like fear in her eyes. Funny. She seemed so soft and fragile all of a sudden. She moved her hair to the side, and Lexa sat up, the uncertanty beggining to be replaced with clear hunger.

She got up and sat so it was easier for Lexa to reach her, and the girl grabbed her neck, slowly leaning towards her. She felt the warm breath, and she got goosebumps. She felt the sharp ends of Lexa's fangs on her skin, and just when she thought she was about to penetrate the skin on her neck, she stopped. It made her crave it even more.

"You're completly sure?"

She gave her a quiet "mhm" and not a moment after felt the girls tounge on her neck. She almost moaned, but when it was followed by Lexa biting her, she did. She couldn't help herself, it felt euphoric, and the way Lexa placed a hand on her back and dug her nails in her hair, softly moaning, she was sure she was in heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever, but here it is. Hope you guys like this.

 

"You're completly sure?" She asked, restraining every muscle in her body, every thought in her mind. After what felt like forever, she heard a faint humm.

It was enough for her, she couldn't resist anymore. She carefully wet Clarke's skin, making sure it won't hurt, and placed her fangs on it, pressing in. The sweet, rich and thick blood touched her tounge and she felt all life return to her. She embraced her, pulling the girl closer, getting lost in the silence of her endless mind. All she felt was the blood, warm, flowing sweetly down her throat like an angelic flood, the thickness making sure it slid down slow enough for her to enjoy every drop. She felt happiness, satisfaction and most of all, peace.

It was as she'd return home, feeling safe. It was soothing and uplifting, making her feel light-headed, like she'll lift out of her body and flow around in the air. She took another, long sip, and everything started all over again, and again, and again, untill she knew nothing of her exsistance, untill she was lost.

But it came back. The feeling of safeness, of peace was torn from her as she felt Clarke's body being pulled away, her fangs exiting the puncture wounds, severing the flow, and the warm feeling of peace left her body. The loss of it replaced all of her happy feelings with anger and fury. Pure, disgusting hate towards whatever made it stop.

She opened her eyes, seeing a figure pulling Clarke away, and she hissed, exposing all of her fangs to intimidate. She felt her claws grow out, and she felt the urge to kill whatever took her hapiness away. She could practicly see it, severing the head off of whatever disgusting entity took her hapiness away.

She lunged at the figure, swinging her hand, but hitting nothing but hard wood, which made her only angrier. Her claws cut straight through it, and she turned around to see where it went. She soon saw the figure standing on the other side of the room, and sound suddenly returned to her. She could hear the yelling and pleading, but all she could think of is revenge for her happiness. She knew they couldn't escape, so she grinned, walking over ever so slowly, allowing herself to enjoy it. The pulsing and ringing in her head was subsiding, and as she walked her vision faintly returned enough for her to make out more than shadows, blinking to make the process faster.

When she opened her eyes again the figure was blurry, swinging, and she felt a cold, subtle pain on her head. It was enough to knock her off balance, but when she tried to stand up again another came from the other side. Suddenly, the rage and anger started to go away, and her vision was now fully functioning.

She saw Raven, taking another swing at her and quickly grabbed the bat pulling it out of the girl's hands. "STOP!"

"STOP? YOU ATE MY FRIEND! YOU WERE GOING TO EAT ME!"

She was surprised at the sheer volume of the words, blinking to get her senses back in order. She paused for a bit. She stood up, realising what'd happened and only then noticed the knife suddenly poking out of her stomach. Fair enough, she deserved that.

"I didn't eat her. She allowed me to."

After Raven stopped staring at her, seeing the knife apparently didn't do any damage at all, she stormed back into Clarke's room. The girl probably realised if Lexa really did want to kill them, they'd be dead by now. She pulled the knife out and set it back on the counter, checking if it left a mark, but the wound closed almost as soon as the metal left her.

She followed Raven, seeing her trying to place Clarke's head on a matress.

"Let me help."

"YOU STAY AWAY! WHAT IN THE EVER LASTING FUCK DID YOU DO?"

She had to collect herself to not punch her. "Nothing she didn't allow me to."

"YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!" Raven didn't stop staring at her, and took a deep breath to calm herself. She walked over to Lexa, looking as she'll rip her heart out with her bare hands.

"What would've happened if I hadn't come and pulled her away? Would you've stopped? Or would you've drained her dry and left her there, you piece of shit?" She took a step forward and stopped Raven in her tracks. She saw the fear in her eyes. She felt it.

"You dare question my control? Clarke asked for this. She offered. She. Consented."

She saw Raven back down, hurrying back to check on Clarke. But she knew she lost it.

Raven was right. She'd drain Clarke dry. She wouldn't stop, she had no intention on stopping whatsoever once that blood touched her tounge. But now she didn't smell it anymore. She became aware some of it was still on her chin, and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Her eyes fixated on the blood left on Clarke's neck, being the only indicator anything at all happened. The puncture wounds already healed because of her saliva.

She kept thinking about the high Clarke's blood gave her. The rush. And the feelings. She hadn't felt that much in all her years she lived. It made her panic.

She'd drain her dry. She didn't know how long she was drinking from her. She lost it.

"I'll get her water."

Raven didn't say anything, didn't look at her. And she knew Clarke'll need something more than just water.

She poured a cup and mixed in sugar and salt, and after searching through the cabinet she found a vitamin mix. She took it back to the room and set it on the counter.

"Why is she unconscious?" Raven's voice was cold, sharp.

"She's not. She's high." That made Raven's head turn. "She's what?"

"She'll be fine. She'll wake up in a few hours, good as new."

"And she knew about this?" She sensed the careful masking of anger in her voice. "I didn't get the chance to tell her."

"How fucking high, exactly?"

"It's not like drugs, Raven, I'm not a cocaine dispenser. She just feels.. incredibly happy, to put in mildly." She thought about Clarke being able to reverse her effect on her victims to her. But that didn't make sense. Victims don't lose themselves, they just feel euphoric. She felt lost. She felt happy, sure, but she felt like she didn't even exsist.

She knew Clarke being this out of it meant she drank too much, way too much. But Raven didn't know that.

It was Clarke's blood that was what did it. But now she didn't smell it at all. In fact, Raven's scent was stronger now. Something about that kept tugging at her mind, but she just couldn't quite remember what. And it's not something she should ignore, either. She sighed to herself. Getting more and more problems by the minute.

 

\--

 

She opened her eyes to see Raven's face hovering over her. She couldn't really help it but smile. Raven seemed worried, but she didn't really care. Everything was okay. Fine.

"Clarke?" Raven's voice was careful, unsure.

She took a moment to look around. "Yes?" She just couldn't understand why Raven was in such a bad mood, and she didn't have time for it, as there was now a glass dangiling in front of her face.

"What's this?"

"Just drink it. It'll make you feel better."

Better? "But I'm great, Raven."

She heard an annoyed sigh. "It'll make you feel like this for even longer." She couldn't help the happy smile on her face "Oh. Well why didn't you say so?"

She took the glass and happly drank it, not tasting anything at all. She tried to get up, but felt Raven'd hand on her chest. "You should rest."

"Why? I feel perfect." She removed her hand and stood up, walking in the kitchen where she saw Lexa.

"Hello, there." She couldn't help but notice how beautiful the lighting of the room was, and how amazing it bounced off of the furniture. Her eyes roamed around the room, untill they landed right back on Lexa. The green, perfect eyes were looking right at her, and she couldn't help but smile even more. She was so pretty.

"Jesus fucking Christ how long is this gonna last for fuckass?" She turned around, seeing Raven be very annoyed, and her face and eyes not very happy at all. "How long is what gonna last? And why use such words?" She saw her roll her eyes, and she just couldn't understand why someone would be so grumpy.

"Hard to tell. Sometimes minutes, sometimes hours." The voice behind her was smooth like crystal, a bit cold but she didn't mind.

"Hours?" A loud growl came from Raven, and she turned around, going to her room. "You deal with it. Clarke, if she tries to eat you again, scream this time."

She was confused. "Eat me?" She turned to Lexa, as the door behind Raven closed. Lexa's smile was so lovely, she could just melt. She sighed and walked over, sitting next to her, and she couldn't help but start talking about all of the things that were so great. Here and there, a comment on Lexa slipped her, and even if she tried to stop herself, she just couldn't help it.

She was so pretty. And her eyes were so stunning. Ever since she saw them that night, it was like they pierced right through her. That night. She flew through the window and killed someone. Something. A disturbing feeling was now there, and she didn't like it. But it made her think a bit more.

A bit and bit more, untill she felt like, well herself again. She looked at Lexa, the smile on her face was now quite smaller.

"What was that?" She realised she was high on something. "Did you?"

"No, I did not drug you, Clarke." The way she said her name, like she was tasting the letters, trying to make them sound as powerful as possible, and making the k at the end sound hard for a nice finish on top of it just made something in her move.

"Then what was that?"

She saw Lexa furrow her brows, trying to mend together words, putting a hand through her hair to move it from her face.

"It was a sort of effect, to put it mildly. From the bite."

She slowly nodded, half relieved, half confused as to why didn't Lexa tell her before. But did it matter? She offered, after all. She insisted. She saw Lexa was unable to resist.

 

 

\--

 

The repair men came to fix the window and the counters, so she carried Clarke in her bed and waited untill they finished. It was dark now, so she decided she should probably retrieve her cellphone off the damn roof, and in the meanwhile, pay a visit to Anya.

Jumping over with no difficulty, she found her phone mostly unharmed.

_13 missed calls, 23 messages._

Oh, fuck.

She went through all of them, and one of them was her contact for the job they still own payment for. She called back relieved when they answered and were able to meet within an hour.

The way back to her office was quick, now that she was functioning on fresh blood. As soon as she opened her office door Anya was there, looking relieved and angry, rising up from her chair.

"You've decided to finally come back? I thought we were done with this, Lexa. You have responsibilities now." She stepped toward her desk, looking at the papers that piled up during the three days she was out.

"Look, it wasn't my fault. Someone went after me." Anya shot her a worried glare.

"After you? Who? Was it a skal?"

"No, not a skal. A verion."

"A fucking verion? Lexa, what did you do?" She shrugged.

"Dunno. Guess I stepped on someone's toes."

"Lexa, the only ones having power over them are the concil. You must've pissed them off a fucking lot if they sent a verion after you."

"He wasn't there to kill me. He injected me with a sedative."

Anya's face went white, she could see the slight panic in her eyes. "Lex, look, whoever you killed, whichever job you took up, I can only pull you out of your own shit to a certain line. I think you crossed it."

She sighed, sitting behind her chair and running her hand through her hair. "They sent a message, Lex. You should go see them, and hope you live." She turned around to leave her to her work, but she stopped her.

"There's one more thing." Anya turned around, looking like she's prepared to hear the worst news of her life.

"I met this girl."

"Not again. You know how that ended last time." She felt a hinge of sadness run through her, even if the emotion wasn't strong, it surprised she felt it. She hasn't felt anything for decades, right up untill she drank from Clarke.

"I drank from her." She saw Anya was about to almost yell at her, but she cut her off. "But her blood wasn't normal, Anya. I could barely resist it. It smelled so sweet it filled the whole room. But as soon as I drank it, it stopped. I can't smell it anymore."

Anya stood there and looked at her in silence for a while. When she finally opened her mouth, her voice was cold, cutting through air like a knife. "Bring the girl to your house. Go. Now."

She didn't understand what was the hurry. But she had to go collect the money anyway. After a while of paperwork she climbed up to the roof window and dissapeared.

-

The money was all there, and the deal went smooth. She threw the bag of money over her shoulder and continued up to Clarke's apartment. She was running towards their balcony, surprised to see Raven outside. She jumped over, Raven looking at her like she'll kill her.

"What the fuck are you doing here again? I thought you left."

"So did I. Turns out our buisiness isn't concluded." Raven looked at her, putting down the joint in her hand.

"What buisiness, exactly? What, you want your money back?" Her voice was cold and cocky. She scoffed.

"No. I need Clarke to come with me."

"Yeah, right. Through my dead body."

She knew Raven won't let her take Clarke. "You have free will to come with."

Raven laughed and took a few hits. "Oh, man. I'm not sure I'm high enough for this." She rolled her eyes, dropping the bag of money on the floor, kicking it towards her. Raven looked at her and opened the bag. She took a step back in surprise.

"What is this?"

"A bribe, a payment, call it whatever you want. It's yours to keep, all I need is for you and Clarke, mostly Clarke, to show up at this adress." She gave her a piece of paper with an empty warehouse adress on it.

"You have 3 hours."

It was now 8am anyway, and she didn't like doing buisiness during daytime. But she tought her making them come during daytime won't look as scary as it already does.

Before Raven could say another word, she dropped from the balcony to the floor and walked into the street. She couldn't afford to lose energy. The sun was already draining it faster, even if it wasn't strong yet.

The loss of money won't hurt her, not like she has 3 even higher paying jobs on queue, and that was only half. She remembered all the paperwork waiting for her and rolled her eyes. It won't get done by itself.

On her way she stopped in her coffiee shop, to ask around if all guests are satisfied. Can't go around not making an appearance. Luckly, she tought of changing into her buisiness clothes before she went to Raven's. The smell of coffiee and sweets hit her nose as she entered, and the quiet music and chatting filled her ears. It wasn't easy to run a high class cafe in this part of town. A single coffie grain not being the same as the others and these cunts could taste it. Funny how times change so fast. Luckly, there were no annoyed or stuck up customers at the shop.

She stepped in the employee common room, greeting everyone and motioning to come after her. She pulled the book that was a switch to a hidden room and went up it, everyone following.

When they were all in their seats, she spoke. "I've been absent the past few days. How are everyone's contracts?"

They all confirmed on their hits and payments, most already completed, no incidents, all bodies left where clients ordered. Good.

Indra, I've got another job for you, meet me in my office in an hour. The rest of you are dismissed.

She headed back, finally paying her attention to the paperwork and bills. It didn't take her long to complete it all, she was at the last 10 documents when someone knocked.

"Enter."

It was Indra, dressed up in her gear. "What's the contract? Who's the hit?"

Only Indra, Anya and her took up more risky and high class hits. But this wasn't it.

"I need you to go to our empty warehouse. Be there in about an hour and a half." She didn't ask any questions, just nodded and went on her way.

 

\--

 

She'd been sitting on the couch with Raven for an hour now. To her, it wasn't that big of a deal. Why not go? If Lexa wanted them dead, it was clear the woman could do the job herself. So what was Raven so worried about? The girl kept standing up, pacing around, sitting back down and shaking her legs.

"Raven. She left. 50 thousand dollars for us. Do you think she'd leave that if she intended to harm us?"

"There's no logical explanation why a vampire would want us to go to an empty warehouse to have a chat, Clarke."

"There's no logical explanation why she'd leave us 50k as a bribe to go, either."

"What if she wants more of your blood? She almost killed you, Clarke."

"But she didn't." Raven sat back down, sighing.

"Fine. Have it your way. But if we die I'm saving up an I told you so."

She couldn't help but smile, and soon they dressed up and went on their way. The drive to the warehouse was about an hour long, might as well be a little early. Who knows, maybe they'll magically get another 50k bag thrown at them.

 

\--

 

The warehouse was dustier than the last time they'd been here, if that was even possible. The shade from the sun felt nice, and she could feel her focus returning to a full. They were all waiting, and her confidence in them showing up was fading. Hell, she should've just dragged them here. Why didn't she?

"Is she atleast hot?" 

She got the urge to punch her. Jesus. "Sure, Anya, whichever answer will change things."

"It won't. But it'll make them better."

Her reply was interrupted by a motor sound, and she knew that was them. They were early. They all stopped talking and Indra and Anya stepped to the back. She didn't want to startle them. Slowly, footsteps approached, and she could hear them talk. She couldn't make out what the conversation was about, but she could make out a word here and there. It went silent as the footsetps stopped, and the giant door slid, revealing sunlight and the girls.

They stepped inside, carefully examining their surroundings. Clarke's golden hair reflected the sun beams, and for once she didn't mind the sun as much. She wore a white, slightly loose button up blouse, sleeves rolled up to her elbows and long blue skinny jeans. They accentuated her figure, and she could feel a lump in her throat. God she wanted to touch those hips again. Swallowig hard, she cleared her throat to make sure she sounds normal.

"I'm glad you made it."

Carefully, they stepped forward but still left a good ammount of distance between them. "You've nothing to fear. We won't harm you."

"So why the fuck are we here?"

She stayed silent for a moment, not exactly sure what to tell them.

"I need you to come with me. Well, I need Clarke."

"I'm not letting her go anywhere." Figured.

Clarke stepped up, pushing Raven aside. "It's fine, Rae. You don't have to babysit me." She turned her gaze towards Lexa.

"Why exactly do you need me? Look, if we've done something wrong or some shit, sorry but can you explain? Why the need for secrecy? And this whole warehouse thing?"

She could admit it was a little extra, but she liked to be careful, after all. She wanted to make sure they come alone.

"It concerns your blood, Clarke. I can explain more when we get to where we're going. Raven can leave her bike here, it'll wait for her."

"Don't tell me you two have some sort of a bond or some shit now."

She shot her a cold gaze and walked out, hoping they'll follow her and got in her car. Raven put her bike in, mostly to Clarke's encouragement, and with Anya and Indra's guidance, sat in the other one while Anya joined her. Guess the bag of money worked. She smirked to herself. Humans. So gullible.

The drive was silent apart from usual conversation, and way longer than it could've been. Even though the other car was made up to transport them without them seeing a thing, they still took different routs, untill they finally arrived at her house.

They parked out back and Indra escorted them to the basment apartment. She tought of everything when she was designing this house.

Her horses were out in the feild, and she was relieved her keeper wasn't here. Even thought his hours are finished sometimes he stays longer to clean up.

She entered the apartment herself, seeing her guests already made themselves comftrable. Anya came down from the library with an old book, shuffling through the pages. After a while of silence, and Raven being annoying, Anya finally spoke up.

"Here's the deal. Long ago, our kind killed a lot of yours. Yours got sick of not being able to kill us, so they thought hey fight fire with fire. And they did.

She paused, making sure both of them follow along. She didn't like where this was going, Anya hadn't told her what exactly was wrong either.

"They created some sort of serum they injected into their blood. It made the blood much, much sweeter to smell, and upon drinking it, it made us well, some sort of mortal."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Upon drinking the blood, it was no longer interesting, but yes, it did form a sort of a bond. When the human died, we died. So if we drained the human dry, which in most cases happened, we died. When people got injected, their offspring were born with the blood. For centuries it lived on, untill it slowly started dying out, as it was not needed anymore. Our kind was almost wiped out, forced to drink the "infected" blood. I haven't seen a case of it in almost half a millenia now."

She felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach. It was something close to panic. Shit. Lexa what the fuck did you get yourself into. She didn't want to react, just stood there looking at them with her arms crossed.

But Raven seemed amused. "You're telling me this genious didn't know about this?" She pointed her head in Lexa's direction and smirked.

Clarke hit her. "You're telling me if I die, Lexa dies?" She stood up, walking around the room. "How exactly does that work?"

Anya shrugged. "Don't know."

"How do you not- okay, whatever, doesn't matter. So what am I supposed to do about this, not die?"

She had to force herself to speak. "No. We brought you here so we can figure out how to fix this."

Clarke looked at her. She didn't sense anger in her look. No, it was still soft. Her blue eyes somehow looked at her with warmth. She didn't know why, but it made her feel something. She broke the eye contact, returning back to reality and looked at Anya to continue.

"There is a fix. It's been long lost, just like the serum." She immediatly tought of Nyko. If anyone could figure this out, it was him.

"So I'm just supposed to be a lab rat."

She pressed her lips together. "As much as I hate to say it, we'll both be lab rats." A part of her was relieved Clarke was willing to do this. She didn't know why she liked the girl, but a part of her felt like it was becoming alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone wondering;  
> a skal is a crazed vampire  
> a verion is a huge, non-reasoning sort of vampire.  
> Lexa and Anya are ekons, a pureblood sort of vampire, who look most human-like.
> 
> I totally didn't mostly take the idea out of vampyr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this so uh, that's that

The days passed quickly for her. Sample of blood there, bone marrow here. It was no problem. It was a weird situation. They knew she probably won't let them leave untill this is fixed. She's not dying over this.

She knew Raven wasn't dumb, the girl probably had an idea they were sort of prisoners. But some good weed there and sciency things here and she was quiet. Clarke on the other hand, was different. It seemed like she genuinely wanted to help her.

She felt bad for it. She wouldn't have if it wasn't for the damned blood. She tried to keep up the act as best as possible in front of Anya, Indra and Nyko. But the guilt was eating her up.

Nyko pulled out the needle from her arm and told her she's done. She tried brushing the thoughts aside, standing up. But it kept eating her up, how she cared about the humans. She knew experiencing feelings again won't be plesant, but this was torture. 

"I'm heading out."

She practically jumped out and took a drive to the city. She felt hunger, and she didn't mind going for a hunt. She climbed up the first building she could and set out to watch. The night was young, and this used to be fun. Mentally, she slapped herself for thinking it used to be.

Hours started to pass, and she couldn't bring herself to pick a target. Come on, Lexa. This was easy. She finally spotted a poor son of a bitch that went into a dark ally alone. Jumping over and down, she went to her routine. Not having them know the reason for their death is right behind them used to entertain her. Now it just felt off.

She groaned at herself, the man turning in surprise.

"Can I help you?"

She walked up to him and slammed him into a wall without much of a struggle. "Sure you can." He was a skinny, middle aged man and the fear she saw in him made her a bit sad. Jesus. She brushed it off, grabbing his hair and yaking his head back, exposing the neck. The pulsing vein and fast beating of his heart made nothing else matter, and she bit in.

But she couldn't bring herself to kill him. She stopped, and looked at his scared, drugged, pathetic eyes. She couldn't help but feel rage. God fucking damn it.

"Humans. Pathetic." She slammed him againts the wall again and left him. She tried keeping it all in. It's been building up inside of her and she can't make it stop. She didn't want this anymore. After what felt like atleast a bit of relief, she got back into her car and drove back. God, she hoped Nyko finds a cure for this soon. How long can she possibly keep this up?

Raven and Clarke were asleep, Nyko was the only one up.

"Any luck, with anything?"

He paused his work and sighed. "No. I've managed to figure out how it works and does what it does, but I can't for the life of me figure out how to undo it."

She tried masking the disappointment in her voice. "That's fine. You should take a break, go." It wasn't fine. But she watched Nyko go off anyway, and she was left alone with two sleeping humans.

She sighed, walking to the gym. It was odd seeing other people sleeping in her actual house, but Raven was annoying so she allowed them to just sleep and be wherever the fuck they wanted. And she chose the couch, of all places.

Before she'd never allow it. But now it was almost as if she didn't really mind it that much. She went on and focused on the punching bag. The sound of her fists hitting the now soft leathery surface made a nice, low thumping sound. The rhytmic punching and kicking set her in a state of calm, and her thoughts finally went away untill there was nothing but the bag. She wasn't sure when she begun and what time it was, but slowly she could feel liquid dripping down her forhead. Stopping, she quickly wiped it away and saw it was sweat. She kept staring at her palm, noticing it's shiny and damp.

"Mornin bloodsucker." She quickly wiped her hand into her shorts, at which she noticed were also damp. Raven sat on one of the benches. Do humans know vampires don't sweat? Did she notice it?

"Was my couch comfy?" Atleast her voice sounded normal. Raven didn't pay much attention to her attempt of humor.

"I've been meaning to ask." She tried hiding the slight frown that was creeping on to her face.

"How does it feel?"

Not being sure of what she meant, she stood quiet for a second, before carefully continuing. "How does what feel?" She wanted to turn around to mask her uncomfort. She was sure raven felt it. The shirt, sweat through and sticky glued itself to her back.

"To feel again." She tried playing off unfazed, unbothered, and leaned againts the wall. "It's not much." Was all she could mutter up without revealing too much.

"You know, for hunters your friends aren't that observing." She let out a very short laugh, and it wasn't out of happiness or entertainment. It was because she realised how much harder this was going to be.

"They know, Raven. They just really don't care."

Raven squinted her eyes. "You can't tell me they don't care, why are they trying to fix this then?"

She didn't answer her. She couldn't possibly explain to her the relationship she has with Anya, let alone others. Vampires are selfish creatures, the only reason they stay in a pack is because survival is easier in numbers. She's known Anya since the begining, she knows Anya cares for her, and she cares for Anya. But it's not a sort of care that would go into love. They simply can't feel that.

Her eyes jumped to meet Raven's.

"At the act." She quickly continued. You just give it away with Clarke." She couldn't help but scoff.

"No, really. It's a bit heartwarming, seeing you feel something for her." She'd usally rip her throat out by now. But she was tired, so without saying much else she walked out of the room. She was starting to get used to Raven's annoying and accurate comments, but those weren't important right now. She made her way to her bathroom, and took a shower, probably for the first time in what? A little bit less than 600 years.

The shower turned on and a wave of cold water hit her face. It shocked her, the feeling of coldness. She quickly moved away, turning the warm water on and waiting untill it was warm enough. The water running down her body felt comforting and weirdly relaxing. She let it run for a while, soaking in the soft feeling. Even the soap seems to have had a stronger scent. Everything seemed different, warmer. She forced herself to turn off the water and step out. Drying herself up and looking in the mirror, she swore she couldn't recognise herself. Her eyes seemed so different. Even her facial expression seemed somehow softer. She walked down, hearing the kitchen was in use.

Clarke was awake and was making herself breakfast. Cereal. If that's what it was called. She was a bit behind on human meal names. Raven somehow talked Anya into getting them some groceries.

"Mornin."

She gave her a slight nod and smile in return. She hated herself for it, but she did admit to herself she felt something for Clarke. She hated a part of her that wanted the feelings to stay. It wasn't all bad. Interactions with Clarke and Raven were warmer than the ones with her family.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" She saw the question took Clarke off guard. It was impulsive enough it cought Lexa off guard. Clarke chewed her cereal and swallowed.

"It's been a while. Why?"

 _"Why?"_ She really didn't want to explain she just asked her to go ride a horse with her to be alone with her. She didn't know exactly what to say.

"They uh, need to be walked." If she could, she'd slap herself for that sentance. Clarke chuckled.

"Sure, we can all go." She didn't want Raven in the picture, but she didn't want to specify that she doesn't want her with them. It all turned out however, since Nyko and Anya arrived right before they were going to head towards the stables, and Raven was more intrigued to join them.

They walked down and the smell of fresh hay hit her nose.

"Morning miss Woods." The keeper came a bit early, but she didn't mind.

"Morning Atlas. Early to work?" The man was of shorter height, and even though he was older he didn't look bad for his age. He wore a plaid button up and some old, torn up jeans with waterproof and steel enforced boots. Horses are clumsy creatures that step on your feet way too many times.

"Thought I'd come in early and go early, I've got some family business I've got to do. That alright?" She gave him a smile. "Of course, you know you're not really bound to time as long as the work's done." He smiled back, noticing Clarke. Her brain quickly remembered she should introduce them

"This is a friend of mine, Clarke" The man took of his glove and stepped towards her with his arm out. "Nice to meet you Clarke, I'm Atlas." Clarke happily shook his hand, and she stood by as they made smalltalk. The sun was getting up, so when the conversation died up a bit, she took the chance to jump in.

"We're taking two of the horses for walk, is Casper out?"

"Casper's still in his stable. Take George as well, he looks like he could go for a good run." She thanked him and motioned Clarke to follow her.

 She took the horses out and tied them up next to eachoter so they could saddle them.

"Woods huh? I realised now you practically kidnaped me and didn't even tell me your last name."

She shot her eyebrow up. "First off, you came willingly."

"You gave me a bribe."

"I left the money and walked away. Come on, I give Raven free weed, is it really that bad?"

Clarke smiled and leaned on the wall. "No, I'm just joking with you."

She sighed, turning towards the horses.

"This here's Casper, he's my first horse I ever bought." She patted the large, dark brown horse's neck and he nuged her with his head. She missed him, it truly has been a while since she took the time to go out riding.

"How are you doing boy?" The horse scoffed, nudging her with his head. She couldn't help but smile.

"This is George." She stepped to the smaller, black horse and pet his head. "He's a bit nervous, but he's a good boy. Clarke stepped up to him, petting him. "He's beautiful. What are you feeding them, they look like gods." She ran her hands up and down George's fur, George nodding his head up and down in enyomnent. "Their furs are so soft, jesus" She smiled, seeing Clarke was enjoying herself. She hadn't realised Clarke loves animals as much. It was odd the girl hadn't asked her to go see the horses sooner. Then again, Lexa was kind of keeping them there as prisoners.

"You can grow them the best quality hay when you've got the money for it."

"So how come a vampire decides to run a ranch?" 

She smirked at her. "I've had this place for a while." She walked away for a bit, getting the saddles. She could catch a glimpse of Clarke looking at her muscly arms while she was carrying it before looking away.

"How long?"

She had to think about it for a while, setting up the horses. "About a hundred years. The house was just renovated."

"A hundred years?" Clarke was surprised. She couldn't help but laugh a bit. The human understanding of time seemed too alien to follow at this point. She finished cleaning the horses, and Clarke luckly still remembered how to saddle them. The sun hit her face and oddly it felt less uncomftrable than usual.

"If you've been here a hundred years, how is Casper still here? You said he was the first one, is he like a vampire horse?"

She chuckled. "No, the ranch is a recent addition to the house. I've had previous ones, but I sold them off to some aspiring ranch-owners. We used to move a lot"

"How come?"

"People dying in a city with a low crime rate, or a village, draws up attention. We used to not care but eventually we got tired of moving. So we found a city with pretty high crime rates and well here we are."

"Guess I should be scared of the great killer vampire. You guys aren't exactly helping in dropping the crime rates."

She nuged her with her elbow. "We usally only kill the "morally" bad people. You shouldn't really harm your food supply too much."

Clarke scoffed and played offended.

"How long have you been here?"

"On earth?" She stopped at a nearby ledge high enough Clarke could get on.

"I-Well yea, I don't know if this is like a touchy subject for you or.."

She rolled her eyes a bit. "Around 600 years."

If Clarke's chin wasn't atached to her, it'd fall of by this point. She laughed, the warm feeling filling her stomach. "I look pretty good for that age, don't I?"

"What about Anya?"

"I think she's around a 1000."

Clarke's eyebrows shot up. "Woah."

She showed her the ledge, but Clarke just looked at her all offended like and straddled the horse off the ground with no problem. She was impressed she had to admit. She did the same, giuding them on to a nearby clearing where she usally rode when she had no particular path in mind.

"So do you usally ride the horses at night? I can't imagine that going well." A smile crept up on her, and she didn't even try keeping it of. "No, I ride them early in the day or towards the sunset. I think Atlas would find it strange if I rode my horses at night.

"Has he been working here a long time?" She noticed the questions were never ending. "Since I had the ranch. Anything else, detective?"

She saw Clarke's cheeks blush up, it definetly wasn't from the riding. They were going at a walking pace.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be invasive."

She gave her a smirk. "You weren't, don't worry about it." They let the silence fill them a bit, and it wasn't uncomftrable. Even the sun wasn't bothering her too much.

"So how come you chose med school?"

Clarke thought about it for a second. "I always found the human body very interesting. Mum was a surgeon, and when I was a kid I used to go into her stuff and look at the x-rays. It was interesting to see broken bones"

Lexa was surprised at that answer. "You were a weird kid."

"You were born in the 1400s. How can you possibly know?"

"I can tell you I wasn't interested in looking at broken bones."

They both laughed at that, and she noticed Casper was starting to get impatient. "Want to gallop them out for a bit?" She could see excitment fill Clarke's eyes, and she felt some of it herself. She squeezed Casper and sat deep in the saddle, getting out a loud "Gallop!". Casper responded immediatly, to her relief. Sometime he's stubborn and needs a lot more pushing. She saw Clarke catch up to her, having no problems catching George's rhytm. They galloped for quite a while, the sound of hooves hitting the ground and wind was the only thing on her mind. Casper slowed down a bit, and she could sense he's tired, so she stopped him and let him walk. She pet him on his neck, the sweaty fur was shining in the sun. "Good boy Cas, good boy. You're a bit out of shape aren't you?"

Clarke came back, stopping George as well. He didn't seem particularly happy about it. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, of course, Casper's just tired. Been a while. But George doesn't seem to mind, so you can go ahead and run a bit more."

Clarke took up on the offer and galloped off. She enjoyed watching the girl ride around and jump over the creek. George seemed to like her. Her golden hair was shining in the sun, and the smile on her face was just gorgeus. Suddenly she realised the warm feeling wasn't the sun shining on her. She walked Casper while Clarke tired George out, joining her.

"We should be heading back, I don't want to exhaust the horses, plus the sun is starting to get a lot for me." That was a lie.

"Sure thing, George seems to have tired out atleast a bit." They turned around, her back finally facing the sun. It still wasn't comftrable for her eyes, even with sunglasses on.

 "How come you're not so keen on helping Nyko with the blood sampes, if I may ask?"

"Oh, that's not my field, I work more with anatomy than well blood structure and chemicals in it. I know a bit about them, but Nyko seems like he knows way more. Did he go to med school or something like that?"

She smiled. "Something like that, yeah. He has a doctor's degree from chemistry."

"Impressive."

"For you, perhaps. But we have all the time in the world. Some vampires decide to get as many degrees, diplomas, whatever as possible. It gets boring, living after a while."

"I can guess. I'd be bored out of my mind, knowing I've got an eternity. Jesus, the things you have time to do." She seemed to have wander off in her mind, possibly exploring every opprotunity she could get while being party immortal. Lexa hoped she'd never ask to be turned. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to take Clarke's mortality away. It's a gift that was taken away from her when she was barely turning 24. Even though that was considered old in her days.

They made a quick job of cleaning the horses up and Lexa returned them into their stables. She instructed Atlas to let them out once they dry up. She didn't want them sick.

The day continued on as any other day, but she felt happy through most of it. The ride they took with Clarke was like a breath of fresh air with all the routine of getting her blood and bone marrow drawn repeatedly. Atleast Nyko made some progress. She got one of her employees to drive Clarke and Raven to their colleges to pick up some papers and catch up on some of the work. Luckly, exams were a few months away, so they had no problem staying. She started questioning the whole "prisoner" thing. Sure, it seemed like that at first, but come on. Now they're allowed everywhere, they can eat anything, Raven gets free drugs, and they don't even pay rent. She's a saint at this point.

"Not exactly the best at keeping up the edgy vampire appearance." She muttered to hersef. Not like she didn't get anything out of the situation, Indra and Anya were taking care of all of her work. She was still bored, Clarke and Raven's humanly interactions entertained her only so much. The boredom made it harder for her to keep her mind off of things she probably should adress anyway. The sweating. The feelings. The actual physical feelings of her surroundings.

It was late at night, and everyone left. She got up from the couch and towards the door, Clarke and Raven looking at her in question. She shrugged. "Gotta eat something."

"You mean someone." Raven's comment was grim, and Clarke avoided her gaze. They never really saw her leave for a meal before. They never even knew when she's fed before. But hey what can you do.

She pushed the door open and went to get her bike. She could feel the chilly air and she tried to ignore the feeling. But she couldn't help it creep up her spine, giving her goosebumps. Damnit. She grabbed a jacked she had lying around in the garadge and drove off.

Everything felt even more off now that it did before. She could feel the cold, rough surface of the cement the buildings were made of. Walking past the clubs she could feel the atmosphere of the crowd. It tripped her out. She walked past a group of guys she could tell from a distance were scumbags, and low and behold one of them couldn't keep their mouth closed.

"Hey pretty, where are you going all alone?"

"Why don't you give us a smile?"

She fastened her pace, for the first time experiencing an actual glimpse of fear. One of them followed, and she turned into an alley she knew it was a dead end. She walked to the end, and he followed her.

"End of the road princess, why were you running anyway?"

She let him come up to her, face expression completly blank. He was drunk enough not to notice it anyway, why put in the effort. He put his arm up right next to her face, and she bent her leg up landing a nice, solid punch in his crotch. He bent over, yelping out in pain. "You bitch! You'll pay for this."

She kicked him in the stomach, enough for him to land on the floor. This was easier than last time. Probably cause he's a scumbag. Probably because she's actually filled with rage. She felt her fangs grow, and she couldn't keep the rage contained. The sudden flow of emotion went through her, and she practically growled while picking him up and throwing him into the wall. She checked to see if his buddies followed up, but they were alone. She used all of her strenght to punch him in the adam's apple, and she felt bones crunch. He fell down, limp, and she picked him up again and slammed him into the wall, his limp limbs flying and smashing into the solid concrete. She smiled, opened her mouth and let out a small growl before biting into him and draining every last bit of blood he had in him.

-

The shop's light were all out except the ones in the offices. She unlocked the door and walked in, Anya appearing at the stairs in no time. "How come you showed up here?" She let out a sigh of relief when she was finally able to relax. "You get bored doing nothing all day"

Anya motioned for her to go up. She followed up to her office, sitting in the comfy chair that took ages to pick out.

"How's all the work?"

"Indra and I can take care of it. She's on a job right now."

"Who's the mark?"

"The mayor's son's cousin, I believe."

She raised an eyebrow. "How much was the payment."

"Half a million." Anya said, without missing a beat. Acceptable ammount. She nodded.

"Paperwork? Did you-"

"Don't worry about it, Lex." She cut her off. "How are you feeling, really?" She was afraid that question might come up. The hesitation she felt was taking up probably way too much time.

"That's the problem, I am feeling." She sighed, and felt like a rock rolled off her shoulders. "It's a lot, after such a long time of..nothing, I suppose."

"Can you feed?" She gave her an absent nod. The feelings will probably make her more sloppy, but nevertheless she can feed.

"We'll take care of it, Lex, don't worry about it. We went through worse shit." She looked at her with sympathy in her eyes, which was lacking in Anya's, so she looked away. "I know. There's no doubt in my mind Nyko will find a cure."

They sat around talking for a bit, untill the first sunlight could be seen. "You gonna head back to the house?"

"Actually, could you go check up on Raven and Clarke? I'll stay here, pick up the bartending shift"

"No problem, are you with your bike?"

"Yah." She reached in her pocket and threw her the keys. Anya closed the door behind her and walked off, while she changed into some black jeans and the shop's shirt and went downstairs to get everything ready. The other bartenders showed up an hour later, greeting her. It didn't take long for the first customers to come in, and she didn't mind being busy again. It helped her not to think.

She was wiping one of the glasses clean when she heard a customer walk to the counter. Without looking she turned around to take the order.

"What can I get you?"

"A black coffiee for me and she'll have a shot of vodka." She froze and looked up, seeing Clarke and Raven standing there, both smiling. She looked behind them and saw Anya. "They wanted to come check the place out, don't judge me." She rolled her eyes.

"Raven convinced her." Clarke added, and before she could say something Anya was already gone upstairs. "I can get you the black coffiee, but the vodka I can't do, this isn't a bar, Raven."

"Anything alcoholic then?"

She gave her a tired look. "Raven."

"Fine, iced coffiee then."

They sat down and she brought them their coffiees. She looked around and saw they weren't too busy, so she sat down with them.

"So why are you here, exactly?"

"Anya mentioned you run a high class coffiee shop and stayed there, so we wanted to see it." She sighed, sipping a glass of water she brought herself. 

"You drink water?" Raven asked, and she almost chuckled.

"No, but keeping up human apperances is required." They both nodded to themselves and went to take a drink.

"Woah, what's in this stuff?" Clarke seemed pretty impressed by the taste.

"It's a high class coffiee shop, what did you expect?"

"How much is this one coffiee then, exactly?"

She sighed, getting up. "It's on the house, don't worry about it. I gotta go work, I hope Anya drives you back if she brought you here."

She returned to taking up orders and serving guests up, untill the sun was going down and she swore she felt tiredness. She locked up and went to the shop's garadge to borrow one of the cars and drove back to her house. Before she could drive up to her driveway, she could see two parked cars she couldn't recognise. She felt mild panic in her gut. That can't be anything good.

She quickly parked and walked inside, to find Anya, Nyko, Clarke and Raven all sat down next to eachoter on the sofa, two verions behind them making sure they stay there. On the sofa across them were three akons, all sitting next to eachoter and facing away from her.

"Miss. Woods." Her voice was slow and deep, one of an older vampire. "So nice of you to join us."


End file.
